


Rowenas Ruth

by ghostface1066



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, References to Supernatural (TV), Witchcraft, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostface1066/pseuds/ghostface1066
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena has lost one follower and gained another. Is this woman where Rowena's ruth came and went?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meeting of Ruth

Time: A few years before Rowena comes into Supernatural.

Drunken, grating voices reach Rowena's ears. 

"Heyyy ba-by, I'd like to plow your box." "Yeah babe, I agree with my buddy."

Rowena quickly procures a hex bag and throws it to the only follower who has yet to die, Will or, as she liked to call him, the Brunette. 

"Impetus Bestiarum, kill him... And the friend."

Will's blue eyes begin oozing blood as he is forced to obey Rowena's command. Rowena stands back to watch her handiwork play out. Partly because she likes to watch the carnage, and partly from her curiosity as to whether or not Will can survive this amount of magic. 

Her lips perk up in a hint of a smile as her follower begins to rip the flesh from the two cat-callers, but a look of disappointment immediately replaces it as she sees Will begin to succumb to the spell's fatal effects.

"Eh, seems only the Scottish can survive anything these days," Rowena sighs as she saunters over to Will's body to take back the key to her room she was making him hold onto. "Looks like you won't be needing this after all, thank God. Your incessant whining was getting old." 

"Hmmm, looks like I need a new dog..." She lazily scans the buildings near the now blood drenched alley until she sees an obnoxious neon sign reading "The Place." "Really... That is the best you can come up with for a name?" Rowena continues looking for a few more seconds before deciding that she might as well try to recruit someone from there... After all she needn't be too picky, no one ever lasted for long after they met her. She straightens her black dress and slightly tosses her glorious hair before beginning her slow saunter toward the entrance of 'The Place.' 

As she crosses the street a woman approaching the building from another direction catches her eye. In a simple black sweater and dark jeans the stranger certainly doesn't seem the type to be walking into a business with blacked-out windows and a neon sign. Rowena begins to quicken her pace slightly in order to catch the girl at the door.

"Excuse me dear, what is this place if you don't mind my asking?" Rowena inquires with a polite tone.

"Uhm, it's some sort of dance-club. I've never actually been in there before, my friends kept bugging me to come here. If I can even call them friends... I should go home, I don't like this place, I don't like these people. I don't even know why I bothered to come..."

"Well darling, I am a bit peckish, but I have no idea where to get decent food around here. Would you mind showing a lady around?" Rowena questions the stranger, while thinking. 'She would make a decent dog. Or, at least, something nice to look at for a few days.' 

The stranger looks down from Rowena's penetrating gaze and shuffles her feet. 'Why does she have to look at me like I'm on the menu... Although, from her, I don't think that would be a bad experience.' 

"Dearie, standing here isn't making me any less famished. Dearie?"

"Wha-, oh, sorry. Uhm, Yeah. *ahem* Yes, I would be honored to escort a woman such as you around town."

An almost imperceptible hint of a smile crosses Rowena's face before she quickly controls it. 'Hm, she could be fun to play with. Especially if first impressions really are what they seem.'

"Well darling, then by all means, lead the way."

"Do you want to walk or ride, my car is parked around the back?"

"I would prefer to walk dear. I find it is the best way to become acquainted with someone."

"Well, I find the best way to become acquainted with someone is by asking their name."

'Saucy... This one might actually be amusing,' Rowena ponders. "I suppose your statement does have a modicum of truth to it, I am Rowena."

'Oh man, even her name is beautiful. Why does this seemingly perfect woman want me to show her around? Oh hell, who cares?' "My name is Ruth."

ROWENA'S RUTH PART 2

"Well dear Ruth, where can two beautiful ladies like ourselves get a bite to eat hm?" 'I hope she knows about the Italian place on 4th street, it seems to be the only place here that can make something palatable.'

"Uhm, well there's this place on 4th street that's pretty nice, but it's really expensive."

"Darling, do I look like 'expensive' is a problem?"

"Well, no, but..."

"No, 'but' about it dearie. I will be picking up the tab for this 'expedition,' so you needn't worry."

Ruth casts her blue eyes downward as she is chastised by this dominant woman. "Yes, ma'am."

"Well, now why don't we head onward." 

Rowena lets the girl take the lead on the narrow sidewalk so that she may observe the new acquaintance and keep up her charade of ignorance. 'Saucy, but thankfully not a dominant personality, that could've been annoying. Based on her flirtatious tones I would bet she is at least bi-sexual which would definitely make this process easier. Although it is getting harder to tell these days...' 

She takes in the saucy brunette's curves as Ruth 'leads' the way to 4th street. 'If she would wear real clothes that girl could have whatever she wants.'

'I hope she's checking out my ass... Who am I kidding, I don't have a shot with her even if she does like women.'

The pair continues their short walk to 4th street in a combination of outer silence and inner contemplation. 

When they arrived at the restaurant, 'Rachels', the women were seated swiftly. Although, the host did noticeably scowl at Ruth's jeans. 

While waiting for the attendant Ruth asked "Have you been in town long Rowena?" 'Why does it feel like I'm unworthy to say her name... Ugh why am I so weird?'

"Too long darling... It is time for me to move to the next town. Something, bigger preferably... What about you, Ruth?"

"I'm from here actually, but it is long past time for me to move on. I don't exactly know what I want to do with my life, but I do know that it doesn't involve this place..."

"Well darling, I happen to be looking for a travel companion, if you would like to join me?"

Ruth looks slightly surprised by Rowena's offer... 'Could I really just pack up and leave? Things aren't going well at work anyway... My parents wouldn't miss me, we don't even talk to each other ever since they found out I am bisexual... Although, this Rowena is a stranger, do I really want to go off with her? Of course I do, she's fucking gorgeous, who wouldn't want to travel with her, but would it be wise? She might be a serial killer or something... Hell, I might as well go with her, even if she does kill me it's better than staying...'

Rowena interrupts her thoughts by saying: "Darling, you've gone glassy again. Do you have some head trauma?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about your offer..."


	2. Rachels

Ruth looks around the restaurant while still contemplating her decision. The decor consists of varying shades of red and faux wood paneling. 'geez, this is the best place in town, yet it still sucks. I have got to get out of here...'

"Alright." Ruth says with confidence, "I'll do it, I'll come with you."

"Well that's settled then. Let's get something to eat shall we?" Rowena grins as she eyes the barely adequate menu. "Hmm, I'm thinking about the Osso Busco. What do you want?"

'Your legs wrapped around my...' "I'm not sure yet, I haven't been here in a long time. Not since my birthday last year. I think their Cacciatore is good. I could get that."

"Well now decisions, decisions..."

The server walks up at that point and takes their orders of Osso Busco and Cacciatore. 

"Now dear, if we are to travel together there is something about me that you should know. Do you believe in magic?" Rowena scrutinizing her dining partner as she awaits her answer.

"Yeah, I'm pagan actually. I do a lot of energy work, not that I'm any good at it. I worked a spell recently to draw someone into my life in a romantic sense. It was a flop though."

"Well dear, what if I told you that magic can be much more than a little wand waving and energy working... and that matters of love are mere trivial decisions when you're 300 years old."

Ruth chokes on her water when she processes that this radiant woman is so old. 'geez, I've been fantasizing about someone that could have been my grandmothers mother.' 

"You okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine, sorry. Just a bit of a shock there at the last part. Are you really 300?"

"Well 300 or so, I lost count over the centuries. It doesn't show, does it?"

Ruth sighing: "Oh, no. It definitely does not."

'Yep definitely bisexual, at the least.' Rowena smirks as she gets the answer she was baiting her for. 

"Well, Rowena... Uhm, you must be very accomplished with magic in order to, uh, be so. uhm..."

"Dear, perhaps wording was where your spell went wrong." 

Ruth chuckles at her remark. "Yes, I suppose that you are correct on that point."

Their food arrives and they continue with small talk; mostly about the overstated quality of the food. 

"Alright get ready to go dear."

"But we haven't paid..."

"Ah ah ah, just wait and see."

As the server comes back with their receipt Rowena blows a fine powder into his face and begins seducing him.

"Well, well, well. Why do they have a man of your quality out here working the tables? If you could just take care of this ticket for us I could arrange to meet you in my suite later tonight?"

Rowena slips her room key into the mans pocket, knowing that there is nothing useful there anymore. She gestures to Ruth and they are both long gone before the waiter can form a coherent sentence again.


	3. The Bedroom

When the pair were a sufficient distance away from the restaurant, Ruth questioned Rowena about the powder she used. 

“Oh dear, that wasn’t magic. I wouldn’t waste the energy on him. It was a little skill that I picked up in South America decades ago. I think the current term for it is Devils Breath. He’ll be a little disoriented for the rest of the day and he won’t remember us tomorrow.”

“I’ve heard of that stuff. Isn’t that a roofie?”

“Well, it is commonly used as one now, but it was used by the natives during their rituals. Amnesia is just a useful side effect. So, I sent my things to the next town already, why don’t we go get your car and carry on?”

“I should probably stop by my apartment to grab my clothes and let my roommates know that I’m leaving so the won’t set the dogs on me.”

‘Well this adventure would be easier without needing to evade the police at the outset.’ Rowena nods in agreement. “Well then let’s go pick up the car. These heels may look amazing, but they certainly don’t feel that way.”

“Okay, it’s parked beside the club so it’s not too far away.”

The pair made their way back to the lot beside The Place and got into Ruth’s black sedan.

‘Nice. Clean and inconspicuous, I like it.’ Rowena had been mildly worried that Ruth’s car would be unsuitable for their travels, and that Ruth would need to steal something so soon. ‘It would be best to ease her into that if I’m going to want her for awhile. She’s less irritation than my recent travel companions.’

As they neared Ruth’s apartment, she began to grow nervous that Rowena would see her bedroom. Irrational, yes, but not so when all she had been able to think about was mauling the woman sitting next to her.

‘Geez, does she wear perfume with roofies in it? Ugh, this is crazy. This whole day has been a roller coaster ride. I met a gorgeous woman who I’m basically running away with and she used Devils Breathe on someone without even batting an eyelash. Well, you know what, she was the one who offered. Plus, if today is any clue to our future, she certainly won’t be boring.’

“I should warn you about my roommate’s hygiene habits. Well, lack of them actually. He never picks up after himself.”

“Well dear, thanks for the warning. At least we won’t be staying for long… Unless of course you want to ‘influence’ his behavior? That could be fun.”

“Hmmm, it would be fun. And a small gift to his next roommate. Let’s do it. What’ll we need?”

“Oh just a pen and some paper.”

“In the back seat.”

“Well, then it will be good to go when we get there. By the way, do you speak Latin?”

“I can get by.”

“Good, won’t have to include phonetics.”

“Alright, we’re here.”

Ruth led the way up the stairs to apartment 221. Rowena grins slightly as she sees the number. 

“Well, you certainly weren’t kidding about your roommate.”

He had left clothes lying around and food remnants of many, consecutive gaming nights. 

“Yeah, I’ve stopped cleaning up after him unless I have company over. Well, let’s get packing, shall we?”

Ruth and Rowena go to the back bedroom to get away from her roommates health code violation and so she could pack up what she wanted to bring. 

“I don’t have much here so you could just hang out on the bed for a few minutes.”

Rowena was slightly impressed with the room and what little contents it contained. A dark, stained wood armoire and bed frame, one of which looked strangely familiar to her. The bed itself has dark red silk sheets with a heavy black velvet canopy. There was a lovely wood bureau on the far wall.

“Well, you certainly have good taste in furnishings”

“Yeah, my landlord has a lot of furniture like this. He was running out of places to store it so he is letting me use some of it. He got it somewhere in England, I’m not sure exactly where though…”

“Wait, did you say England? I thought I recognized this piece. I think this might be my old bed frame. Let me see… Yeah, this is it, here’s the scratch from, well, a very fun night with a king’s wife.”

Ruth, giggling, “Which king?”

“Oh who knows, that was a century ago at least.”

‘Well, it’s good to know that I at least have a glimmer of a chance with Rowena’

Ruth begins packing what little possessions she has, mostly clothes and jewelry. Rowena, meanwhile, decides to have a little fun at the expense of her new consort. Rowena lies on the bed, “These sheets are divine, you have got to pack these as well.”

“Yeah, they’re…” Ruth turns toward a view of Rowena sprawled on her back. Her hair resembling fire against the dark, blood red sheets, grasping bunches of it in her manicured hands, and pulling her left leg up in a slightly bent formation. As Ruth’s mind began to comprehend the sight before her and, more specifically, what she would like to do to this voyeuristic woman, Rowena slowly rolls her head to look at Ruth and seductively enunciates, “Mee-oww.” Ruth gasps slightly and begins coughing uncontrollably then must leave to get some water. 

Rowena rises off the bed, tosses her hair back into place and straightens her gown while silently laughing. “Oh, this is going to be good.”


	4. Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me later, my Latin’s a bit rusty.

“Ahem, sorry about that, I just, uh, had something in my throat.”

“Way to kill the mood” Rowena mutters jokingly.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing dear. Are you almost done packing?”

“Just about.” Ruth replies while hurling 3 black bags filled with clothes, shoes, jewelry, and her magical objects/tools. “Just the sheets left. I’m don’t really need anything else. I can always buy the small necessities later.”

“Well pack them and I’ll put a finishing touch on this.”

As Rowena completes the spell and Ruth finishes packing, her room-mate walks in as if on cue. 

“Oh man, that has to be Jack.”

“Jack? Oh, your mate. Well, let’s test your abilities, shall we? Here’s the words, you supply the energy. I want to see what you can do with it.”

Ruth takes the spell and glances over it to prepare herself. ‘I hope I don’t fuck this up. I’d really hate to disappoint Rowena already.’ 

“Jack! I have to ask you about something...”

Rowena leans against the doorway of Ruth’s bedroom to observe her working.

“Hey Jack, I stumbled upon these words in a game I was playing. I think they’re meant to be a riddle, but I’m not sure what they mean. Perhaps you’d be able to help?”

Jack, not realizing that Ruth was manipulating him, and oblivious to the wondrous ginger in the doorway, replies “Yeah, sure. But you gotta read it to me, my glasses slipped off on the way up the stairs and I’m pretty blind without them.”

Ruth begins to recite, flawlessly in Rowena’s personal opinion, “Mutationis vestra mos, mutationis vestra loquela. Colligere vestra objectum, ab altera luna... Well, any thoughts?”

Jack stands motionless for a moment in thought... “My Latin ain’t, (both Ruth and Rowena cringe noticeably at the word), nearly as good as yours. Besides I can’t think with this mess lying around, let me go change clothes and pick this shit up then I’ll take another pass at your riddle. Might be helpful if You’d translate it to English though.”

Ruth, grinning with giddy delight at her success, replies “oh don’t worry, I’ll figure it out. I’m leaving town tonight. I will be gone for a little while, but I’m not sure when [or even if] I’ll be back though.” 

Jack nods to acknowledge that he heard her, but he is noticeably distracted by what little of the disheveled room he can see. 

Ruth turns back to Rowena, still smiling idiotically, and goes to grab her bags.

“You did a decent job out there, it could’ve been better, but don’t fret, you are just beginning dear.” ‘Wow, most of the dogs can’t so much as get out of a ticket unless I put something extra into the paper. This girl might be just what I need...” 

Ruth hadn’t been able to comprehend anything after “decent job” and began to pick up her bags. 

“Here dear, I’ll take the small one, you can bring down the other two. We really should be moving on to the next town soon.”

Ruth deftly loads her things into the trunk of the car and slides into the drivers seat. 

“Well Rowena, [man her name is fun to say], you never have said specifically which town you plan on us going to just, ‘the next one.”

“Oh yes dear, Houston is where I, we, are headed. I believe it’s about 90 miles away from here so you have a bit of a drive ahead of you.”

“Hmmm, Houston. It’ll be nice to go into the city. I need to pick up a few things from a particular shop while we’re there.” 

“Yes, I will need to run a few errands myself. First I need to study this old map a little more.”

“Wow, if you’re calling it old, it must be ancient.”

“It isn’t polite to make remarks about a lady’s age” ‘Even if it is one of the feats that I take the most pride in.’

“You’re right. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. It’s just difficult for me to see you as over 300 when you’re so...” ‘blindingly beautiful.’ “Say, do you have anything planned for tonight when we arrive?”

“After a car ride this long? No dear, just a nice bath. Why?”

“Well, I enjoy history and I would love to chat with you about your opinions on things. When else am I going to get the chance to hear a first hand account of it?”

“Sure, it might be nice to reminisce...” ‘Hm, it’s been centuries since someone seemed interested in me as a person. All they ever want is my magic or resources...’ Rowena looks at Ruth, really scrutinizes her for the first time and begins to see her as a person not just a dog. 

“Well then, Houston it is. By the way, what is that a map of?”


	5. The Kiss

Note: There are pictures of the royal suite on the St. Regis website

“Alright, I’m assuming we are headed to a hotel here?”

“Aye, that we are, the St. Regis near Memorial Park. Do you know it?”

“Yes, it’s just off Westheimer I believe. Or River Oaks one of the two…”

Ruth continues on to the hotel while Rowena carefully folds her map.

“You never did say what that is a map of…”

“Nothing to concern yourself with yet dear, we’ll get to that eventually.”

Ruth’s curiosity automatically grows at Rowena’s attempt to circle the question, but she decides to drop the subject for now. A wise choice on her part.

“I’ll go in and make sure everything is in order, while you get a valet and a bellhop. Oh, and you should probably know that I’m registered under a different name can’t have everyone knowing who I am can I…”

The duo went their separate ways to accomplish their respective tasks. Moments later Ruth joins Rowena at the front desk with the bellhop in tow. 

“Yes that’s right, Amelia, A-M-E-L-I-A, Johnson.”

“Ah here you are. Yes, Mr. Maddox left this envelope for you this morning.”

“Thank you dear.” 

Rowena turns and walks with Ruth toward the elevator while deftly opening the envelope containing the room key.

“Alright, so you’re ‘Amelia’, but who’s Mr. Maddox?” Ruth inquires with the slightest hint of jealousy.

“He’s a quaint old man who runs an antique shop nearby. I may have encouraged him to arrange a few things for me…”

“Which floor madame,” the bellhop asks politely, with his hand paused in front of the panel.

“The Royal Suite, thank you.”

The group exits the elevator to a hallway of high quality faux wood and tan paint. Rowena strides, within the confines of her gown, behind the bellhop but soon takes the lead after he opens the door to the suite. 

Rowena rushes as fast as her attire will safely allow to the master bedroom so she can inspect her things and unpack.

Ruth tips the bellhop and takes her things to the guest room. Being oblivious to the length of their stay she only unpacks one bag and leaves the remaining two on the extra bed, just in case she needs to get to them quickly. Not feeling particularly tired, she decides to return to the living room and read on one of the couches near the fireplace. Ruth notices that Rowena isn’t in the master room and briefly wonders where she is. As she sits down, Ruth hears the sound of water coming from the master bath and assumes that is where Rowena has gone off to. Soon the water ceases and Ruth loses herself in the novel she has chosen, ‘The Arabian Nights.’

As Scheherazade is beginning another tale, Ruth hears a loud noise that she believes came from the bathroom. Somewhat worried, she goes to the master room to check if Rowena is okay. When she steps into the bedroom, she hears yelling coming from the hall about the bellhop dropping a bag.

‘Oh, I guess she’s fine. Doesn’t sound like he will be though…’

As Ruth turns to go back to her book, a slight movement catches her eye. She takes a step toward the bathroom door and notices that it’s not fully closed. The motion that had commanded her gaze was Rowena, bathing.

After a few seconds of letting Ruth admire her back and shoulders, Rowena placed her right hand on her opposite shoulder and turned slightly toward Ruth. Smirking playfully she says, “Well, are you going to stand there or join me?” 

Ruth, realizing she’s been busted, quickly shuts the door, leans against the other side, and exhales deeply. All without actually comprehending Rowena’s offer, otherwise the night might have headed down a different path.

“I really shouldn’t tease the poor girl, I’m liable to give her a heart attack or something, and I just don’t need the extra bodies lying around…”

Rowena continues her bath as Ruth tries to regain the use of her legs so she may return to her story.

A little while later, Rowena emerges from the bedroom in an elegant purple robe, with her unruly curls pinned on top of her head. She glides to the desk in the living room and lays out her map. Ruth is startled from her unexpected nap by Rowena’s movements.

“What, Oh.” Ruth yawns and stretches, her joints popping from her awkward sleeping position.

“So, the map again huh?” Ruth stands and moves closer to the desk, “Aren’t you tired of looking at that thing for so long?”

“Yes, for now, I am. I will take another stab at it in the morning. So dear, you wanted to pick my ‘historical’ brain?” 

“Yeah, but I’m kind of tired… Although, I assume this is the only free time in the foreseeable future?”

‘Oh you would be surprised at just how far into the future I can foresee…’

“Yes, you are correct, I’m not sure if we would have time to talk after this. I want to lie down, you may use the chair.”

Rowena turned and headed briskly back to her room where she slipped out of her robe, revealing a black nightdress with a lace accent on the top, and climbed into bed. Ruth sat beside the bed in the chair Rowena had offered and began to wonder what to ask her first.

“Well I guess I’ll start off with something simple, what’s your last name?”

“MacLeod. Next.”

Ruth begins laughing and Rowena sits up, confused and slightly irritated asks, “Dear why is my name so funny to you?” 

“I’m sorry, it’s just… Well do you put much stock in family feuds that are older than you?”

“Not usually, why? Com on girl, out with it.”

“Well, I’m a MacQueen.”

“Heh, that old feud! John was just being an utter fanny about those girls. Besides, it’s not like I was exactly accepted by the clan after I was outed as a witch. Magic was only designated to the wee people back then…” 

‘Bloody tanners, and the Morrisons, damn them too…”

“Still, what are the odds that we would run into each other…”

Rowena began to wonder the same thing…

Ruth continued to ask Rowena her opinions on people of historical significance, Hitler-”too messy,” Napoleon-”bit of a wee man complex that one…”, for another hour before Ruth nods off during one of Rowena’s recollections.

“Ruth… Dear are you even listen- oh… Finally, I thought you’d never go to sleep.” 

Rowena briefly allows her maternal instincts to take over as she gets up and covers the girl with a blanket and puts a pillow under her head. Then, unexpectedly, even to Rowena, she kisses Ruth on the cheek… 

“Hm, that was odd. No matter, that lipstick mark’ll give the girl quite a start when she gets up.” Rowena slides back into bed and shuts the lamp on the nightstand off, plunging the room into darkness.

Hours later Ruth wakes up, cramped and hungry. She stands up to stretch when she catches a glimpse of her cheek in the mirror. From a distance Ruth assumed it was blood, but as she approached the mirror, Ruth quickly realized that it was lipstick, of a very distinct shade… She gasps in confused delight and looks over at an unconscious Rowena, while holding the stain on her cheek. 

“Wow…”


End file.
